


Rainy Days

by Hannieh



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst-y fluff, F/M, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannieh/pseuds/Hannieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today should've been a brilliant and fantastic day but things don't exactly turn out how they should have done ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same uni!AU as my fanfic which can be found on my Tumblr (allkindsofbitsandbobs) under the tag Cabinlock.  
> Anyway- a big thank you to my lovely beta-readers, forecast4rain and christine-r14!

The rain was gently pouring down, softly splashing against the skylight on Martin’s room when a completely soaked and exited Molly walked in. 

‘Martin? How did it- Martin? Everything okay?’ the girl asked, immediately a lot less enthusiastic when she noticed her boyfriend was curled up on his bed completely covered up by his duvet and pillow.

‘Martin?’ Molly hesitantly asked, carefully shuffling towards the bed as she noticed his laptop on his nightstand, the email from the flight school still open, the red grade immediately catching her attention. He didn’t make it- again, it was his third try now and they were both convinced he’d get it right this time, that he’d finally pass his CPL test.

Carefully she sat at what she hoped was next to Martin on the bed. ‘Love? Everything- Martin, please. Say something?’ the girl asked nervously, tugging at his pillow until she could see his face- still no reaction.

‘Martin, please- say something this- this isn’t the end of the world, you can try again …’ Molly mumbled, softly running a hand through Martin’s ginger curls. 

‘Molls- please not now.’ the boy groaned, finally replying, rolling on his side so her hand slipped out of his hair, his back facing her now.

‘But Martin- it, it’s okay. I mean you can, you can try-‘ 

‘No. Molly, I don’t- please can we talk about this another time? I don’t feel good and I just want to-‘ the lanky boy squeaked, stopping mid-sentence, surprised by how high pitched his voice sounded all of a sudden. ‘Please Molly- go. I want to be alone for a bit and- and sleep a bit.’ he murmured, his voice wavering- almost breaking.

The girl took a deep breath, her hand hovering above Martin’s shoulder for a bit, deciding if it’d be a good idea to try and cheer him up right now. After a few hesitant moments she came to the conclusion it’d be best to leave him be for a bit so she kicked off her shoes and curled up next to him, their backs facing each other, barely touching.

A few minutes passed by when Martin finally broke the silence again- hoping his voice wouldn’t sound as shaky as it did before. ‘Molly- please, I don’t want to talk about it, I really, I’m sorry but I really want to be alone right now.’ 

When he didn’t get an answer after a few moments he slowly turned around, facing his girlfriend’s back now, waiting a bit longer before running his finger over her spine- just the way he knew she hated it, hoping it’d evoke a reaction.

Molly squeaked and shivered in reflex- still remaining quiet as she rolled over, finally facing Martin, throwing a few glances at the boy’s face before staring at his wrinkled shirt- not wanting to make eye contact- still not sure if the decision to stay was the right one.

‘Martin, I don’t- I don’t think you should be alone right now or- well, I’m not saying anything so I can’t be annoying you, right? Besides- ehm, remember last time I left you alone when you were- upset, you smashed your lamp and- and you cut yourself on the shards and- Martin, please …’ she started speaking.

‘That was d-different, I was angry then- I’m not a-angry now, I’m- I’m just disappointed, I don’t want to throw t-things or anything like that- I, I just want to be alone.’ Martin interrupted her, his voice still creaky, a few tears he couldn’t hold back rolling down his cheeks.

Molly didn’t notice that he was crying until his tears started to stain his shirt, a cue for her to final look up and make eye contact again- trying to reassure him everything would be okay. ‘Love- you- you really need to stop being so hard on yourself. You really, really did your best, you studied hours and hours for that stupid test. For god sake’s Martin, you already have a degree in chemistry, you don’t need to- love, I mean, you don’t need to be so hard on yourself …’ she remarked carefully, trying to mask the fact she was getting a bit frustrated with her boyfriend’s attitude.

‘M-Molly, you don’t, you don’t get it. I d-don’t want to be a b-bloody chemist, I want- I want to pass my CPL test and b-be a pilot.’ Martin protested, trying to keep himself for screaming- his voice still as shaky as it was before. ‘Please- just g-go.’ he tried to get to her to leave again, still relatively calm. 

Molly took a deep breath- trying to gather her thoughts and find a way to handle the situation. If she was honest with herself she had only witnessed him one other time in this state and she hadn’t handled it well- not at all. The girl nervously licked her lips before carefully starting to smooth out his shirt as if it’d help her find the words she was searching for. ‘I’m just- I’m just saying you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself- if you could get through college then- then you can get through this as w-well. You just had- bad luck, that’s- that’s all.’ she murmured softly, her gaze meeting his again.

‘N-no, it wasn’t, I’m just- Molly, I can’t, I can’t do this, this is my third try- I can’t. E-even Douglas, my f-flight instructor gave up hope. H-he doesn’t say it b-but I know he has!’ he cried, starting to snap. ‘I’m- I can’t, I can’t do anything, l-look at Sherlock, he’s- he’s just brilliant at e-everything he does and M-Mycroft, d-do you have any idea w-what he had already a-achieved at my age?’ he screamed, sobbing, rolling on his side again- his back facing his girlfriend once more.

She sighed- trying to refrain herself from starting to yell as well, rolling on her back, starring at the sky for a while through the skylight before starting to talk again. ‘Martin- there, there are loads of people who can’t even say that- that they made it through uni and- what your brothers did, that- that really doesn’t matter. You’re not Sherlock or Mycroft and that’s- a good thing.’ Molly muttered quietly, fumbling nervously with the hem of her cardigan as she spoke. 

Another uncomfortable silence passed between them and she tried to break it again, her words chosen as carefully as possible. ‘They- every time I saw them, they both, they looked so- unhappy. Really- really unhappy and don’t- don’t tell me it isn’t true. They- they just try to look okay when you’re around, they- Martin, I don’t want you to be like them- I mean, I don’t want you to be miserable as well. You- you can’t do anything anymore about this test but- you can take another one and, and you’ll pass, I know you will …’ 

‘No, I can’t. I already- three times, Molly. Three times, I just can’t- I can’t keep trying and I n-never said they were h-happy. I know- I know they’re not but at l-least they’re successful at what t-they’re doing. I can’t even s-say that, u-uni doesn’t count, a-anyone could’ve done that.’ he squeaked- his voice muffled by the pillow he had buried his face in and the lump in his throat. 

This time it was Molly’s time to snap- her left hand balling up into a fist as she began speaking, her voice much louder than it should be. ‘Martin- stop. Not everyone can handle uni, my mum couldn’t- she gave up in her second year and you- you can still try you just- but- Martin, you can still do that stupid test and be a pilot but not- not if you give up now. Stop it, stop talking yourself down- I don’t, I don’t want to hear it okay.’ she yelled as she sat up straight again, looking down at her sobbing boyfriend next to her who had turned around again- surprised she had started to scream, something she rarely did. 

‘Martin-‘ Molly tried to sound a bit calmer, her voice a lot softer than a few moments ago. ‘Martin, please, I know you’re going to make it, you’ll be a pilot one day, I’m- I’m sure of that.’ the girl sighed, looking down at her rather shocked looking boyfriend.


End file.
